Will you go out with me, Evans?
by ineo
Summary: It's the start of the seventh year. Lily Evans, hates James Potter, & all of the rest of the Marauders (apart from her study buddy, Remus). However, it seems, that over the summer her two best friends Sam and Pepper have befriended the Marauders. How will she cope, as her bffs unite with her worst enemies? And will she ever say yes, to the question; Will you go out with me, Evans?
1. Annoying news

'Lily, you're head girl? That's awesome sauce.' Sam yelled as the platform flooded with grey smoke. Today, was September 1st, and it was currently 10.55am. My best friend Sam was the type who was always over enthusiastic about everything, which is why I had been holding off telling her I got the head girl gig. A stupid amount of attention was being drawn to us as Sam jumped up and down. She was one of my two best friends. Sam, and Pepper. They're twins, but people often confuse the three of us as triplets. Why? Well that's simple. We've all got shades of red hair. My hair is dark auburn. It only really looks properly red in the sun, and kinda just has a hint of red for the rest of the time. Sam's hair is bright ginger, while her twin Pepper's is strawberry blonde. Pepper is like the opposite to Sam. She's calm, bitter and sarcastic. But they're both hilarious.

'Awesome sauce is not a word, Sam.' I laughed. I'm Lily Evans by the way. That's another reason a lot of people think we're triplets. Sam and Pepper's last name is Evansly.

'I missed having some one else to tell Sam when she's wrong.' Pepper said in pretend emotional voice. We hugged tightly.

'What are we hugging about?' A man's voice said from behind me. I gritted my teeth. I knew that voice anywhere.

'_We _are not hugging about anything, Potter.' I replied in a tone I reserved only for him. James Potter was the most annoying addition to my life since it began.

'That's a shame.' He pouted. I could only roll my eyes. Behind him stood his little minions. The lady killer Sirius Black. The slimy Peter Pettigrew. And, the only one of them I can stand, Remus Lupin.

'Remus!' I smiled. I pushed past Potter and gave him one of my famously tight hugs. 'Your study notes where so helpful this summer.'

'Study notes?' Potter quickly asked. Remus awkwardly hugged me back. I could tell he was looking at Potter to check he wasn't going to have his head bitten off once I was out of sight.

'Am I not allowed to study now, Potter?' I asked raising my eyebrow. He folded his arms.

'Not with straight guys, or lesbians you're not.' He replied. I couldn't hold in my laugh.

'That's a shame, I was going to ask if you wanted to study later.' I replied. Potter's mouth dropped open.

'Really?' He asked.

'No, idiot.' Pepper said from my side.

'Not cool, Pepper.' Potter said.

'Pepper?' I repeated. 'Since when do you call her Pepper?'

'Since the Peps and Sam's family where at the same wizard holiday resort we where at all summer.' Black replied. Now it was my turn to be the one with an open mouth.

'What?' I screamed. My best friends, my co-haters of the Marauders, where now friends with the Marauders?

'Oh look, the train is about to leave.' Sam said quickly. She was right. The train whistled, and I had no choice but to jump on, instead of questioning my friends further.

The train was completely packed, but a path was made immediately for the Marauders. No one wanted to get on the wrong side of them.

'You first, Lilykins.' Potter said to me. I glared at him, but used the chance to get through the crowd anyway. Every single carriage was full up as I passed them. Finally, right at the end of the train, I found a blissfully empty one. I snapped around to Sam and Pepper.

'You two go in there. I'll be back after the prefect's meeting.' I told them. We where going to be having words about why neither of them had mentioned this Marauders thing.

'Remus, should we go?' I turned around conscious the Marauders had been following us. He nodded his sandy head, and the two of us continued to push our way along the corridor. I turned back to check I hadn't lost him in the crowd. I hadn't. But Potter, it seemed had also followed.

'Potter, you're not a prefect.' I yelled at him. He grinned back at me. In that way I utterly hate.

'No, I'm not. I'm head boy.' He replied in a vile smug tone. I laughed loudly.

'Good try. I'm not stupid enough to fall for that.'

'Look, I didn't believe it either, but I really am!' He insisted. He held out his hand. It in lay a shiny head boy badge. My eyes widened.

'Did you make a deal with the devil?'

'Nope.' Potter replied.

'Then how are you possibly head boy?' I shouted in reply. Shouting was my go to place when I was annoyed, upset or pissed off.

'Maybe it was all the hard work he put in last year.' Remus said dryly. His tone was serious, but he was joking. Potter hadn't even turned up to half for the classes last year.

'Are you sure you didn't make a deal with the devil?' I asked Potter again.

'I didn't make a deal with the devil.' He replied. I was pretty sure I was turning bright red with anger.

'You guys need to start the meeting.' Remus pointed out. I glared at Potter, and then walked straight in to the prefect's carriage anyway. A few people had already arrived. I put on a fake smile and grabbed Potter's arm, pulling him over to one corner of the carriage.

'Listen up.' I whispered. 'What is it going to take for you to not say a word during this meeting apart from introducing yourself?'

Potter grinned.

'Well, M'Lady. That, would cost you one day in Hogsmeade, with me.'

'An hour.' I hissed in reply.

'Two hours and I get to hold your hand.' He replied. His cheeky grin seemed to be permanently stuck on to his face.

'One hour, you get to hold my hand, and you can touch my shoulders.'

'One hour, I get to hold your hand and touch your shoulders and you have to give Sirius a piggyback.' He replied looking far too happy.

'Why does Black want a piggyback from me?' I replied loudly. Suddenly, all the prefects where looking at us, although, most of them had been in the first place. I flashed them another fake smile.

'I bet him I could get you to give him one before the end of the year.' Potter replied smoothly. I counted to ten in my head.

'How much does Black weigh again?' I asked.

'180lbs. He's solid muscle.' Potter spoke in a way no man claiming to be straight should.

'Potter, I'm 110lbs! How am I even going to lift him?'

'I'll make him go on a diet first.' Said Potter.

'Fine. Not a word. Just say your name.' I hissed back. He grinned again. I put back on my fake smile before turning back to the now complete full team of prefects. Most of whom had arrived during my little talk with Potter.

'Hello, my name is Lily Evans if you didn't know. I'm this year's head girl.' I smiled.

'And I'm James Potter, this year's head boy.' Potter said. He was clearly on his best behaviour because of my offer of an hour in Hogsmeade. Normally he added "Handsome Devil" between James and Potter.

'This year prefects meetings will be held on the second Wednesday of every month. Please make sure you are in attendance. I've devised a patrolling time table. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 5th years will patrol on Mondays, 6th years on Tuesdays, 7th on Wednesdays. Ravenclaw and Slytherins 5th years are Thursdays, 6th Fridays, and 7th years on Saturdays. I myself along side the head boy will be patrolling for half an hour every night, in addition to two hours on Sundays. We will work on this system until the next prefect's meeting.'

'I have an issue with this.' Severus stood up. His hair was greasy as ever. I used to make excuses to why it was like that, but since he used that...word I've given up with the excuses. It's just a sign he's disgusting outside and inside.

'What is your issue?' I asked in my most restrained tone.

'I don't see why I should have to waste my Saturday nights.' He replied snottily. Potter glanced at me. He was going red in the face. He clearly had a reply to this comment. And not a nice one either.

'I've tried to create a fair system, it will be rotated later in the year. If you don't like it please go and see Dumbledore.' I said. Severus frowned, but he didn't dare reply. In this silence I handed out the time tables I had spent the last part of my summer writing out.

'I have decided that this year we will have two school dances. One will be held on Halloween. 1St through 4th years will be allowed to attend from 5 o'clock until 8 o'clock. There will then be an hour where the hall will be re-cleaned, and more food will be brought out. Then, from 9 o'clock until midnight I'll be the rest of the school. The second dance, will run from 8 o'clock until late and will include a formal sit down meal. However to attend this dance you get a top mark for effort in sixty percent of your classes. Both these ideas have been approved by Dumbledore.' I finished. I had spent weeks in correspondence with Dumbledore to run over all my ideas. Weeks, and yet he hadn't told me who the head boy was.

'You are dismissed.' I announced. I stood by the door, and watched the prefects leave until the only people left where me, Remus and Potter.

I could see Potter looking at me out the corner of my eye.

'That was bad ass Evans. You spent way too much time preparing to this.' Potter said. I used my fake smile as a reply.

'Excuse me while I go and question my friends about why they lied to me for the whole summer.' I said.

'Lay off them. Pepper and Cini made friends with us.'

'Cini?' I replied in a low, warning tone. 'You even know Sam's real name!'

'Yes, we know she's called Cinnamon, it's not that big a deal.' He replied. I took this as my cue to storm off back to the carriages.

'Pepper Paisley Evansly! Cinnamon Ginger Evansly! I am going to kill you.' I shouted as I slid open the door to the compartment. To my horror, they where sat with Black and Pettigrew.

'Lily, not cool.' Sam said pouting. 'I hate being called Cinnamon, you know that.'

'Why did you both fail to tell me you suddenly made friends with the Marauders? You wrote to me nearly every day. Sam, you wrote an entire letter about a snail which you walked past on your way to buy milk.' I said. I wasn't exactly shouting, I was just talking very loudly. Suddenly the compartment doors opened again, and the missing two Marauders walked in.

'Hey, Padfoot, Lily said she'd give you a piggyback, but you have to go on a diet first.' Potter said joyfully. Black grinned back.

'Okay, I'll go on a diet. From now on, I will eat twice what I normally eat!' He declared.

'What? No. You can't, I wont be able to lift you.' I said.

'Should've thought about that earlier, Evans.' He replied. I counted to ten in my head again.

'Fine. I'll give you a piggyback now. Along the carriages.'

'From one end of the train to the other?' Black asked. I took a deep breath in.

'Fine.' I said. We where never going to be able to get through the crowd, so I reckoned we'd get a few feet.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' Black pushed his way past me to get out of the carriage. 'Please make way, for the amazing spectacle, of the tiny, Miss Lily Evans, giving a piggyback, to the epic sex god, Sirius Black!' He yelled out. Because he had said it, suddenly a wide passage way was made though the carriages. People where squashed to the walls. I gritted my teeth. Having the entire student population of Hogwarts watching me piggyback Black was not part of the deal. At all!

'Lets roll, Evans.' Black said.

'Wait, I have to tie my hair up, or you'll pull it.' I replied. I quickly twisted my hair in to a bun on the top of my head, and wrapped a bobble tightly around it. Obviously I hadn't put my Hogwarts uniform on yet, so I was just wearing a long checked shirt, and leggings. This was my favourite outfit, because it was comfy as hell but at the same time made me look marginally not fat. And I like that in an outfit.

'Okay, lets do this.' I said. I bent my knees slightly, ready to take the weight.

'Don't hurt her.' Potter said suddenly to Black.

'You where the one who suggested this!' I said quickly to Potter. He looked slightly uncomfortable. Black on the other hand, looked like he was having the best time of his life. The amused look on his face was making several girls in the carriage swoon, and one guy, but I don't think Black really goes that way. Anyway, Black moved behind me, and quickly jumped on to my back. He was bone crushingly heavy. My knees buckled and I fell forwards on to my hands. However, if I say I'm going to do something, I'm gonna do it. Using every ounce of strength my body possessed, I pushed myself back off the ground and on to my feet. Potter was freaking out by my side. His hands where awkwardly hovering around me. It seemed he desperately wanted to help me, but at the same time was massively scared of my glare, which was warning him that if he dared lay a finger on me, I would end his life. Groaning I took a step forwards.

'I'm not that heavy, Evans!' Black patted my shoulder, in an effort to make me go fasted. I wished I could send him my infamous glare, but the fact he was behind me was prohibiting me from doing so. Suddenly, Black got much lighter on my back. I glanced over my shoulder. Potter was levitating him, only in such a way, only I would know. I didn't want his help, but I couldn't exactly tell him to stop with such a large crowd around me. Taking this opportunity, I moved forwards quickly.

'Woah, Evans. You're seriously strong.' Black commented.

'Shut it.' I replied. I increased my speed even faster. I was practically running now, the end of the train was in my sight. Then, as I approached the end of the train, I had to stop. The crowd hadn't parted here. This was the area of the train, where most of the Slytherins had been hanging out.

'Mudblood.' A hiss came from the crowd of people. In a flash Black became heavy again, as Potter pushed in front of me. Black then proceeded to jump down and push his way in front of me.

'What did you say?' Potter demanded. He seemed to know who had said it. It was a small second year. He wore his Slytherin tie proudly, and his hair was slicked back. He stared Potter back right in the eyes in a cocky manner.

'Apologise.' Black hissed. He folded his arms across his chest in an intimidating manner. The kid stayed silently looking at Potter. Potter suddenly grabbed hold of the kid's collar, and hoisted him off the ground.

'Stop!' I screamed. I pushed myself between Potter and the second year. I looked around at the large audience to what had just happened. 'Every one get back in to your compartments. Don't you know if we crashed right now everyone standing up would just pile up?' I shouted at the top of my lungs. Potter and Black where glaring at the cocky second year. Both of them looked like they where about to lurch forwards. My hands flew out and I grabbed them both at the wrist. Like they where small children who where about to run off. People where still stood in the corridor, just staring at me. 'As head girl I'm ordering you inside. Or do you want minus points to your house before the years even started?' I yelled. Suddenly people sprung in to action, and there was a stampede of people fleeing to their compartments. Potter and Black where both staring at me. I tightened my grip on their wrists. Hopefully,it was hurting them. With every one inside a carriage, the corridor was now clear for me to walk down, pulling Potter and Black behind me.

'Evans, what are you doing?'

'Evans, calm down.' They both protested. I ignored them, and pushed them back in to the compartment.

'Ouch, Evans.' Potter said as I let go of his wrist. There was a red mark where my hand had been.

'What do you think you're doing?' I said in an exasperated tone. Pepper, Remus, Pettigrew and Sam where sat as quietly, looking at me like I had suddenly grown another head. 'That kid was only twelve! He's just repeating what some one else told him.'

'What's happened?' Sam asked with her big puppy dog eyes staring innocently.

'Evans, at twelve years old you know what you're saying? Do you think that kid doesn't know what a mudblood is?' Potter asked. He wasn't shouting at me, but he sounded aggravated. He ran his fingers through his hair then put his hands on his hips.

'Did some one call Lily that again?' Pepper's head quickly shot up. I ignored her and continued shooting Potter a glare.

'Even if the kid's a fault, you're head boy! You can't do this.' I shouted the first half of the sentence, and said the second half in an annoyed tone.

'What did you want me to do?' Potter snapped back. 'He called you...that!'

'You shouldn't care.' I replied. My voice was strained. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

'But I do.' Potter said. His tone was also strained. He was red in the face with anger. I sat down and folded my arms across my chest. I looked away from every one else, and frowned. Potter sat down opposite me, and also folded his arms.

'Geez.' Black said. 'If we're done with this fight between Mr and Mrs Potter could we please just play exploding snap?' He asked.

'Ooh snap.' Sam said, sliding out of her seat on to the floor.

'I am going to thrash you.' Pepper said, also sliding on to the floor. Black chuckled. He sat down opposite the twins.

'Oh is that so?' He replied. 'Moony, officiate this sizzle.' He said to Remus. Remus looked over the top of his newspaper he had been reading calmly.

'Fine.' He replied, fixing his eyes on the game. He looked like a father watching his children. I love exploding snap, like I really love it. I love all magic games actually. I desperately wanted to join in, but I couldn't because I was still sulking about Potter and Black's idiocy. I reluctantly glanced over. The three of them where laughing as the cards blew up. Sam singed her fingers, and was blowing on them.

'Prongs, Evans,stop leering. If you want to play, come and play.' Black said looking up. He looked between me and Potter, who it appeared had also been watching them play.

'I would never play a game with a Marauder.' I replied harshly.

'But you'll take study notes from Moony.' Potter muttered under his breath. Only we where in such a small compartment, it could be heard very clearly.

'Do you know why I only talk to Remus? Because he's the only decent one of you!' I suddenly shouted in the otherwise quiet compartment.

'If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?' Potter suddenly burst out. A surge of anger ran through me. How dare he shout at me!

'Remus, do you want to get married?' I suddenly shouted. Remus looked over his newspaper.

'Shotgun maid of honour!' Sam yelled. Pepper shot her a dirty look.

'I'm maid of honour.' Pepper said. Remus laughed.

'Seeing as I'm on a train, which has no facilities to marry people, I'm going to go with no.' He replied calmly. He chuckled to himself. Potter shot me a death glare, and I returned one.


	2. Trip hazard

The rest of the train ride was spent with Pepper, Sam and Black playing exploding snap, me glaring in to one corner of the carriage, and Potter glaring in to another. Occasionally Potter would snap at me, or I would snap at him. Then, suddenly the trolley lady made her rounds. Potter brought a stupid amount of sweets. He threw a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans at me. Jelly beans are my favourite things in the world. The muggle kind that is. But Bertie Botts are the closet you get in the magic world.

'I hate Bertie Botts.' I lied, throwing the sweets back.

'I know you love them.' Potter threw them back.

'Not when they're from you!' I angrily threw them back at him. He ran his fingers through his hair in a furious motion. He quickly exiled and we both went in to our sulking positions. Pepper leaned over, and she grabbed the packet of Bertie Botts. She passed them to me, with a large fake smile on her face.

'Here, Lily, I got you some Bertie Botts.' She said. I turned to look at her. I was hungry...

'Thanks, Pepper.' I smiled widely. My fingers quickly ripped open the striped box, and I threw a load in to my mouth. Luckily, they where all yummy flavours. Strawberry, lavender, parchment, and peppermint.

'Double standards.' Potter muttered under his breath.

'Did you say something?' I snapped. Sam started fake coughing. She was possibly the worst actress on the face of the planet. But because of her fair complexion, she was turning red very quickly. If I squinted my eyes, it might of looked like she was choking, but not just coughing.

'It's about time to get our robes on, right?' She said. It was obvious she was making some effort to diffused the tension.

'I guess so.' I reluctantly said. As much as I loved my robes, they where no where near as comfy as my leggings and shirt.

'Guys, leave while we change.' Pepper told them. She kicked Black lightly with her foot, as he was still sat on the floor.

'I'm fine with staying here.' Black grinned cheekily up at Pepper.

'I-I-I'm going.' Pettigrew stuttered. He tried to step over Black, but tripped over him instead. He fell with a large bang.

'Mate, you okay?' Potter asked. He leaned forwards in his seat, and stuck his hand out to help him up. Pettigrew took it, and pulled himself up. His hand must have been sweaty, because Potter had to wipe his on the seat as soon as Pettigrew's back was turned. I gagged a little in my mouth. I had tried to be nice to Pettigrew in the past, but that dude seriously gives me the creeps.

'I'm f-f-fine.' Pettigrew squeaked. He slid the compartment door, and stumbled out. Remus calmly walked out behind him, carrying his newspaper. Pepper was still kicking Black, who seemed fixated on his game of exploding snap.

'Can you two get out?' I asked. I was quickly getting irritated with their antics. Potter's head snapped towards me.

'I will leave.' He said calmly. My mouth dropped open before I could stop it. Was Potter wrong in the head? He was pissed off at me not two minutes ago. 'If, you'll go out with me.' He shot me the kind of grin that would make most girls melt. But not me. Not me.

'Potter, the day I go out with you, will be the day hell freezes over.' I snapped in reply. I then turned my back to him, and reached up to get my bag off the shelf. The shelf was a little too high for me to reach. I stood on my tip toes and tried to reach. My fingers brushed against the fabric of the bag, and I managed to get some what of a grip on it. Before I could pull it down, it was lifted by another set of hands.

'I could of done that myself.' I snapped, pulling my bag off Potter. He smirked.

'It seemed you couldn't.' He said in an arrogant tone.

'I was doing it in my own time!' I shouted.

'Red's getting pissed, time to go.' Black said laughing to himself. He jumped up and left the carriage.

'Time to go.' Potter repeated. He leant over, and kissed me on the cheek. He quickly escaped and slid the compartment door close behind him.

'What just happened?' I shouted. I turned to my friends. 'Please tell that didn't just happen?'

'It kinda happened...' Sam trailed off. I screamed and grabbed the compartment door. I tried my hardest to pull it open.

From the other side there where laughs and a cry of 'Don't open it, I want to live'. The Marauders where holding it closed. I banged on the door a few times. It wasn't budging.

'Damn those stupid Marauders.' I cursed under my breath. Angrily I started undoing my shirt. I quickly replaced my comfy shirt with my crisp white school one. 'What happened this summer with you and them?' I asked my friends, looking over my shoulder. I slid off my leggings and put on my school skirt. I then put on black cycle shorts under my skirt. I seriously don't trust the guys at Hogwarts enough not to wear them. We do have a lot stairs.

'You say that like we where snogging them all summer.' Pepper said rolling her blue eyes.

'Yeah, we only spent all day every day together!' Sam said in her defence.

'Why didn't you mention it in any of your letters?'

'We knew you'd freak out.!' Pepper replied.

'Urg.' I said in anger. I pulled on my red knee high socks furiously. I hadn't had a great summer. I'd had a pretty terrible one. But it seemed my two best friends hadn't.

'Why are you so angry? You're not acting like you.' Sam said. I didn't reply. I just did up my t-bar dolly shoes, and brushed out my hair. I shoved on my robes, and sat back down until Sam and Pepper had finished changing. I then slid open the door. We left the compartment so the guys could get changed. I didn't speak a word to Potter as he passed by me. But I wanted to slap him. I really did. But I didn't.

'Oh no.' I suddenly remembered something. I hadn't told the prefects to make sure every one got their uniforms on before we arrived. And, I didn't tell them to escort the first years off the train. What was I thinking? Looking out the window, I knew we where less than twenty minutes away. I needed help. I needed the head boy. But that was Potter. Reluctantly I started banging on the sliding door of the compartment.

'Potter! Remus! I need your help!' I really hated muttering those words. But some times every one has to ask for help...right? As soon as the words left my mouth the door slid open, and a slightly shocked looking Potter was stood behind the door. He had his school trousers and shirt on, and his tie hanging around his neck, yet to be done up.

'You need...my help?' He asked.

'Yeah and Remus'' I said. Potter looked both pleased and irritated.

'Oh, Remus again is it?' He replied snappishly. For some one who pledges his undying love for me nearly every day you would of thought he would be a bit calmer towards me.

'And you, idiot.' I replied. 'I forgot to tell the prefects to remind every one to get changed, and to make sure the first years get to the boats. We need to go and tell every one now that they need to get changed.'

'Evans forgot something? Evans, this summer has clearly done nothing for your mind or anger.' Black said over Potter's shoulder. Potter shhed him, but didn't try to defend me in any other way. Was this his new method of trying to woo me? Playing it cool... and snappish? Whatever he was doing, it had yet to "capture my heart".

'Of course I'll help you, for a small price.' Potter smirked.

'This again? You've already got an hour of my first Hogsmeade day!'

'Prongs got a date with Evans? Is there not meant to be confetti?' Black asked. He laughed to himself. Potter elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

'It's not a date, its a hour of time that was taken from me through the act of blackmail.' I snapped.

'It's totally a date!' Potter replied.

'It's not a date.' I replied. 'A date is only a date if both people concerned agree it's a date.'

'Whatever it is, I want an hour added to the time.' Potter said. I was about to protest, but Pepper beat me to it.

'James, don't be an arse. You're head boy, you have to help her.' She said. Her arms folded across her chest which gave off a "don't mess with me" kinda vibe. Did I mention Pepper's the scary one?

'Fine.' Potter said. He tied his tie and walked down to the other end of the carriages. 'I'll take this end of the train, you start from the other. Moony, you stay away from Evans.' He shouted over his shoulder. He pointed to his eyes, and then to Remus to let him know, he was watching. And if that's not creepy I don't know what is. Remus laughed though at his slightly crazy friend and walked half way down the train and started with the middle carriages. I started from my end of the train. Because of my earlier shouting, it seemed every one was scared of me, so finding my prefects, and getting the first years to change was going much faster than I thought. I could see Potter and Remus where doing well, and I had forgotten both my tie, and head girl's badge, so I decided to stop and go back for them. But, as I got closer to my compartment, I could head whispers. I decided to listen in.

'Is it just me or has Lily gone mental?' I heard Sam's small innocent voice ask.

'Yeah, like normally she brutal to us, but like a little angel to every one else.' Black said. 'Is she PMSing?' He asked. I turned bright red, even though I wasn't in the room.

'You can't just ask that, retard. But I know for a fact she's not.' Pepper said in a sassy tone.

'There is something up. I know it. But she seemed fine all summer through the letters we sent. And when we met up to go back to school shopping she was fine.' Sam said.

'No she wasn't fine when we went back to school shopping. Remember she hardly had money to pay for anything.'

'She doesn't have new skirts either. Normally her mum makes them for her... do you reckon Petunia tore them up again like in second year?' Sam asked in a worried tone.

'I hate Petunia.' Pepper muttered under her breath. She also said something ruder, and more violent, but I really couldn't hear it.

'Is Petunia a dog?' Black asked.

'Yes.' Pepper replied quickly. 'A vicious one.'

'Maybe she's just tired of James asking her out so much?' Sam suggested.

'I would of though she would of given in by now and just gone on a date.' Black said.

'You don't know Lily well then. She's one of the most stubborn people on earth.' Pepper said.

'But I don't think she's angry because of James. I've got a gut feeling it's something else.' Sam said. She was unbelievably good at sensing things through "gut feelings".

'I think she looks tired. She came alone to the station today,so she most of done that long journey from Spinner's End to King's Cross on the knight bus.' Pepper said.

'Yeah, the knight bus makes her queasy.' Sam replied.

'Girls know too much about each other.' Black laughed.

'Eves dropping, Evans?' Potter had snook up behind me. I jumped in shock, and hit my head on the side of the wall.

'Are you okay?' He asked quickly. Pepper pushed open the door to the compartment.

'How long where you there for?' She asked.

'Since PMS.' I glared at Black. Potter started laughing. The train stopped suddenly, and Potter who was the only one not sat down, or holding on to a door frame, fell over as it did.

'That is what muggles like to call karma.' I laughed to myself, and grabbed my bag off the seat. I shoved my tie on, and pinned my headgirl badge proudly to the collar of my cloak. Potter's cheeks tinged red. He quickly stood back up.

'First years!' I yelled laughing. I felt surprisingly more cheerful after watching Potter fall over. 'First years, please make your way towards the boats. Every one else please get off quickly.' I yelled. People swarmed every where, wanting to get off the train as quickly as possible. I continued to shout. Potter repeated whatever I said an shouted it louder. We kept shouting until the train was empty. Our friends had gone on with out us and Remus had gone to make sure every one was getting in the carriages. I got off the train, and walked over to where Hagrid was standing with a massive group of scared first years.

'Hagrid!' I cried happily. In my hard times as a "Mudblood" first year, Hagrid had been there with his in-edible rock cakes, a happy face, and a warm heart.

'Lily Evans! Head girl I'm proud of you.' Hagrid smile with his warmest look. I hugged him and he squashed me in his large arms. 'I remember when you where this high.' He held his hand down low. 'And now you're head girl.' He started sobbing.

'Hagrid! Don't cry.' I said. He pulled out a massive handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the waterfall coming from his eyes.

'And James Potter, head boy.' More tears streamed down. The first years looked really confused.

'Hey Hagrid.' Potter greeted him.

'Just run along, Dumbledore will be wanting to see you before the feast.' He waved us off. I hesitated, but decided he probably wasn't going to stop crying until I left. I quickly walked over to the carriage. Potter followed me, with his loud owl screeching as we walked along. We got to the carriages, and luckily there was one left. I walked around to the door. Then I stopped. Pulling the carriage was a massive winged horse. It was leathery like a bat, and utterly terrifying and skeletal looking.

'What is that?' I asked taking a quick step backwards. I widened my eyes. Potter's eyes widened.

'Evans, you can see thestrals?'

'Those are thestrals?' I asked. I had read about them, but never ever had I seen one before.

'Yeah, they are. I can't see them, but a few years ago me and Padfoot scared them out of the forest, and Dumbledore made us get them back in, even though we couldn't see them... who did you see die?' He asked. My eyes widened. I'd forgotten that's how you saw them. With out answering his question I got in to the carriage which was starting to move. Potter jumped in quickly before it started moving too quickly. I sat down, and he sat opposite.

`Evans, are you okay? Like really okay?' Potter asked. There was a sudden tint of sympathy to his tone that I'd never heard before.

'I'm fine.' I replied.

'Who died?' He repeated.

'My cat.' I replied. We made eye contact. Something in his hazel eyes told me he knew I was lying.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' He said. He didn't ask me again for the entire carriage ride what had really happened. He just kind of excepted, I wasn't going to tell him. When we got to Hogwarts, we had to dash to Dumbledore's office as he wanted to see us before the feast. I'm not sure why it couldn't wait until afterwards, but it seemed it just couldn't.

'He said the password was liquorish wands.' I said as we stopped at the statue. As soon as I said "liquorish wands" it started to move. Potter with his quick reflexes quidditch had given him managed to jump on the golden rotating eagle before it got too high. I was slightly slower. It got too high for me to simply step on to in just a few seconds. I jumped, and just made it on. We rotated up to the office, where Dumbledore stood in the doorway. He'd been waiting for us.

'Ah, Miss Evans, Mr Potter. Don't both of you look dashing with those badges. Come sit down, we must talk in haste if we are to make it to the feast.' Dumbledore shot us both an eye twinkle as we where lead through this desk. Potter and I sat across the desk to Dumbledore's regal looking chair.

'First of all I would like to congratulate you on becoming head boy and girl. Miss Evans, I feel like you should thank Professor McGonagal, she was heavily rallying in your favour.'

'Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to thank her.' I smiled. Dumbledore smiled back. Potter cleared his throat loudly.

'Professor, why am I head boy though?' Potter asked. I looked back to Dumbledore quickly, this I wanted to hear. Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

'Mr Potter, you have both too little, and too much faith in yourself.' Dumbledore's expression turned more serious. 'You, and Miss Evans where chosen for these rolls because dark times are on us, and during them, we need both leaders, and love. Both of you are born leaders, and possess strong hearts.'

'Leaders and love?' I repeated. I didn't feel like a leader. Love? Of course I could love, any one can. A strong heart? What exactly does that even mean?

'Yes Miss Evans, leaders and love. However, I do understand the two of you aren't exactly in synch, and you need to be.' Dumbledore paused, and for a second I thought he'd stopped talking. But then he continued. 'So, for the first year ever, I am insisting the two of your share a heads dormitory.'

'What?' I yelled. I immediately shoved my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to shout. Potter's jaw was dropped open.

'Share a dorm?' Potter asked. He grinned. If some one else walked in they might of thought he'd just won the lottery or something. He looked over the moon.

'Share? With him?' My jaw hung open. Surely Dumbledore wasn't serious?

'That would be correct. I've set you two up a lovely little room on the second floor.' He said.


	3. Small spaces

The feast passed in a flash. First years where sorted, I was forced to sit with the Marauders who all ate too much. Sam ate too much. Me and Pepper laughed at Sam eating too much. The Marauders light up the entire great hall with fireworks as a welcome back thing, so you know, just the usual day at Hogwarts. Then, I made sure the correct prefects took the first years to their dorms. I bribed Potter with another ten minutes of time in Hogsmeade on a promise he'd no longer call the first years "midgets".

'I can't believe you're not living with us this year.' Sam said sadly. I had angrily told her the news of the fact Potter and I had to share a room.

'Yeah, now who will we talk to in the morning?' Pepper said in a sarcastic tone. While I well known for my kindness across the school, in my dorm I was known as the person who can't hold a conversation until I've been awake for half an hour.

'I'll miss you too, Pepper.' I laughed.

'I'm kinda glad Prongs is moving out of our dorm.' Black said.

'Why?' I asked. I normally put a lot of effort in to ignoring all things Marauder, but some times I forget.

'Yeah, aren't you guys in a bromance.' Pepper asked. Black and Potter both folded their arms at the same time.

'We are not in _a_ bromance, we are in _the_ bromance.' Black scoffed. Potter laughed, and patted his "bromance partner" on the back. 'Anyway, I'm glad he's moving out, because I don't have to deal with his late night "why doesn't Evans just go out with me" talks.'

'I don't do that.' Potter told be quickly. He put his hand on Black's shoulder and appeared to be pressing down very hard on it. Black seemed to be in pain, but he just made eye contact with me, to tell me his words where true. Honestly, I didn't want it to be true. Remus was standing behind Potter and Black.

'_Is it true?_' I mouthed to him. He nodded. Damn it.

'Can we go and see your room, or do you plan to stay here forever?' Pepper asked in an irritated tone. I laughed and patted her on the back.

'Come on then.' I told her. We walked quickly up to the second floor. It was pretty much empty in the corridors, since every one else had mostly gone to their dorms to unpack. We walked around the corridor, until we came to brass door. On the brass door was a set of letters, almost like letters from a typewriter.

'Did Dumbledore tell your the password?' I asked Potter. He grinned back at me, and leaned forwards.

'He said the first word I typed on it would be set as the password.' He started typing before I could stop him. My eyes followed him as he pressed the letter. W-Y-G-O-W-M-E-

'You should of set it to a word or something! I'm not going to remember that!' I protested. He grinned at me in that annoying manner.

'You'll remember. See, that password is **w**ill **y**ou **g**o **o**ut **w**ith **m**e, **E**vans?'

'I hate you.' I replied simply. I pushed the door open, and stepped in to the room. My first though, was that it was small. I mean, it was reasonably sized, for one person. The room was a large rectangle. We had come through the door which was in the right of the room. Near the door there was shelving that went up to the ceiling. As you turned left in to the room, there where two desks. They had been pushed together, and placed against the wall. It was more like a table than two desks. There was a chair on either side. In the far upper left hand corner, two sofas faced each other with a small coffee table in between. A few bean bags where also around the sofas. In the bottoms left corner, there was a big bed. Above this bed, there was almost a second level. There was a small set of stairs, that lead up to a raised level with another bed on it, and a set of draws. I knew this was my area, because I could see the bed had a lily print blanket on it. All that was going to separate my sleeping area, and Potter's was a curtain that pulled around the upper area.

'I'm not staying in here.' I said quickly.

'You have to. Dumbledore told you to.' Pepper reminded me.

'Save me.' I whimpered.

'Mate, are you sure you didn't make a deal with the devil?' Black asked Potter.

'Nopes.' Potter grinned. 'But I totally would off, if this was going to be the result.'

I continued to whimper. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins giving each other this look. A look that said they where both thinking the same thing. Suddenly, the two off ran out of the room.

'Enjoy James!' Sam yelled behind her.

'Don't leave me!' I yelled after them. But, it was too late. They had gone. Remus' eyes flickered over the the door.

'Remus, don't leave me too.' I begged. He chuckled.

'If I don't, I think James might just kill me.' He said. Potter was looking at Remus with a murderous glint in his eyes. I frowned. But, before I could protest, Remus went too. Pettigrew, who Potter wasn't even looking at, suddenly went scampering out after him. Now, it was just me Potter and Black. For the first time in my life, I thought that maybe, dealing with two Marauders would be easier than dealing with one.

'Black.' I smiled. 'Why don't you sit down.' I asked with a smile, which might of looked more like a grimace. Black chuckled.

'Ah, Evans, Evans, Evans.' He shook his head. 'You try to pretend we're close friends to get me to stay, but you still call me Black. Adiós love birds.' He winked. He left too out the door .

'Are you trying to flirt with all my friends this year?' Potter suddenly said. I whipped around to face him. My hands went to my hips, and I tilted my head slightly with disbelief.

'When have I flirted with any of your friends?' I asked in a high pitched tone. My pitch always got higher as I got more irritated.

'You asked Moony to marry you on the train earlier! And, you just invited Padfoot to stay in your room!'

'Yes. That's right. I had a genius plan to three time all your friends.' I said sarcastically.

'Oh now it's all three of them? You're going after Wormtail, too?' He shouted back. Something told me Dumbledore's idea of this room making us more unified, was not going to work. However, it did have it's upsides. The thick stone walls meant we could shout at each other all we wanted, and no one would hear. This was a fact, I was going to take full advantage of.

'So what if I am?' I shouted back.

'Even if you do, they wouldn't.' Potter said in a low tone. I glared at him for a long moment, then I pushed passed him and went up my small set of stairs to the upstairs area. A house elf had already brought my trunk up here, so I started unpacking. The fact I had draws to myself was nice. In my old dorm I had to share a set with Sam who continuously left sweets in there. The worst case was the year she stained every single one of my white school shirts when one of her bottles of butterbeer leaked. Once everything was unpacked, I peaked over the railings that ran around the platform area to stop me falling off. To my disgust, Potter was standing at the bottom, and grinning up at me.

'What do you want?' I snapped.

'A date.' He replied cheekily.

'Not going to happen.' I moved towards the curtain. I pulled it about half way around the platform before Potter continued.

'We have to patrol.' He said. I glared back.

'Whatever.' I stormed down the stairs. Potter grabbed my upper arm as I attempted to storm passed him.

'Evans, for whatever reason, Dumbledore things it's important for us to work like a team, and look like a team.'

'So?'

'So, if you go storming out of this room with out me, are we going to look like a team?' Potter asked. I frowned. He was right, and I didn't like that at all.

'What do you think we should do then, Mr "I'm Suddenly Intelligent".' I replied, arching my left eyebrow.

'Well for starters, not walking out of the room looking murderous might help.'

'Fine.' I replied dryly. I put on my biggest and most fake smile. 'This okay.'

'Well its prettier than looking sulky.' Potter shrugged. I managed to get in another good glare before we left the room. We walked out in to the corridor. It had already started to get dark in the corridors, and there where only a few candles on the walls to light the way. I light up the end of my wand, and held it out in front of me. As well requesting we look like a team, Dumbledore had also given us another task. In a month's time, he was going to give us a test on each other.

'Aren't you going to ask me any questions for Dumbledore's quiz?' I asked. Potter laughed.

'You're cute Evans. I already know every thing about you, that you'd care to admit, and some stuff that you wont.'

'You know nothing about me.' I replied coolly. He laughed again.

'Is that so?' He paused to glance at me. 'You where born on November 5th which you love, because the muggles set off loads of fireworks on that day. You've got no pets. You think cats are cute, but you're allergic, you like owls too, but you don't want to buy one, because they're too noisy to look after when you're at home. Your eyes are green and you like that. But you don't like wearing the colour green because it makes you feel slightly Slytherin. You like the colour red best in the world. You've got a dog at home called Petunia, and you hate it. Your parents are lovely. Your mum's pretty, she looks loads like you, but your eyes come from your dad, and your hair colour skipped a generation and came from your grandmother...' Potter trailed off as he glanced at me. A single tear trickled down my face. His mouth opened like a fish.

'W-what did I do?' He stuttered. I didn't reply, I just walked back to the dorm, and pulled the curtain around my platform as quickly as possible.


End file.
